Electronic devices that conduct electrical currents dissipate energy. Frequently a significant portion of this energy is dissipated in the form of joule heating. The increase in temperature caused by joule heating can have serious implications for the performance and reliability of electronic devices. The problems associated with joule heating are particularly acute for integrated circuits where the high density of components and small interconnect dimensions place tight tolerances on the allowable temperature range.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is also a problem that can affect the performance of electronic devices. EMI is electromagnetic radiation produced by one device that disrupts or adversely impacts the performance or operation of another device. Integrated circuits can be significant sources of EMI because of their high density of interconnects and components. The nearer an electronic device is to a source of EMI, the more likely the device can be negatively influenced.
Industry has produced various solutions for dealing with the aforementioned problems of heating and EMI. Some solutions address heat dissipation for electronic devices but do not account for EMI, whereas other solutions provide EMI shielding but do not adequately dissipate heat. There is a need for a system that can both dissipate heat and shield EMI for an electronic device.